Memories
Memories is the first episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered on October 27, 2017. Plot Two decades after the Hollywood Killings, Braedon has moved back to a now peaceful Springsgrove. Will everything stay somber in the modern decade or will the town's horrific past come back to haunt it? Synopsis Braedon Mitchell has a nightmare, victims of the various killings blame him for their deaths and say he should've died instead. Arthur appears and kills Roslyn, who had been taunting Braedon. Braedon wakes up and Molly turns to him, concerned. They have sex and get ready for the day. Molly checks on Wyatt, who is excited about photographer Chapman Marks liking one of his instagram photos. Molly, although happy for Wyatt, tells him to get ready for breakfast and school. Lily Ross finds a note from her mother saying she'll be gone all week and a lasagna to take to the new neighbors. Lily takes it over and is greeted by Wyatt. He takes a photo of her before bringing her inside to meet his parents. Braedon greets Lily, already knowing her from school. Wyatt is still somewhat hostile towards Braedon, making things awkward. As Wyatt and Lily go to leave, Molly grabs Wyatt and makes him promise to be nicer to his dad. At school Brittany Hollis mocks Lily after Jessica Hilton greets her, repeating Jessica's greeting in a nasally tone. Wyatt dubs Brittany and Jessica the "blonde bitches" and notes to avoid them. Malik Drake talks with Michael Allen and Bobby Andrews before catching up with Sophie Wu and Rose Summers and carries their books for them. Bobby tries to talk with Michael but he seems distant and walks off, making Bobby think he did something wrong. Inside, Bobby catches up with Brittany and Jessica. While Brittany hugs him, he and Jessica exchange flirty looks with each other. In class Braedon introduces Wyatt to his classmates. Wyatt continues to be hostile, ignoring Braedon. While they watch a video, Braedon hallucinates someone in the back of the class killing Brittany. When he calls out her name to warn her, Brittany and the rest of the class are weirded out. As class lets out, Brittany approaches Braedon and asks if he's alright, sensing something off, but he is able to reassure her that he is fine. Elsewhere, Jessica invites people to a party she's planning. Marie Summers and Ronan Sax talk over lunch. When Braedon enters looking worn out, they stop to chat with him. He explains that Wyatt's behavior is really getting to him and he feels like a bad father. Marie and Ronan reassure him that he's doing fine, explaining that he's not there to be his friend. When Ronan leaves, Braedon asks Marie if she still has nightmares about Arthur, she admits that she does. He thinks about telling her of his vision from class but decides against it. Wyatt joins Lily at The Hens House, a bar where she's performing with her band Lucky Guess. Brittany questions how Lily befriended "someone so hot." Jessica mentions inviting them to her party but Brittany protests, saying she isn't going if Lily is there. Jessica tells her that she doesn't have to listen to her and that she is going to go before heading over and inviting them. Lily asks Brittany if she'd consider doing a song she wrote, handing her the lyrics and sheet music. Lucky Guess moves to the stage and performs "New Rules" by Dua Lipa. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * October Allen as Molly Mitchell * Africaa Amat as Brittany Hollis * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Kyrosnag as Ronan Sax * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Xordon as Elliott Sanderson * Lulu Malik as Sealy Drake * Quinn Anton as Sophie Wu * Geri Larnia as Rose Summers * Squeakersthe2nd as Sam Collins Guest Cast * RP Tool as Melanie Hart * RP Tool as Cindy Hamilton * RP Tool as Isabel Harris * RP Tool as Chester Grayson * RP Tool as Zach McKay * RP Tool as Audrey Harper * RP Tool as Toby Deveaux * RP Tool as Annie Ross * RP Tool as Elle Parkes * RP Tool as Roslyn Ross * RP Tool as Cadence Freeman * RP Tool as Violet Stevenson * RP Tool as Tia Stilley * RP Tool as Sean Marx * RP Tool as Amy Hart * RP Tool as Zig Ashley * RP Tool as Arthur Clyde Notes * Many characters who had previously been killed off in the movies returned for the pilot episode of Murder: The TV Series except as RP Tool. * Hunter Williams was the only Murder: Part 2 victim that Braedon met who wasn't present in his dream. * While several silhouettes remained in the background, none of the Murder 4: The Final Murder or Murder 5: A New Beginning victims were present in Braedon's dream, save for Amy Hart and Zig Ashley (this is because they were the killers however.) Body Count * Roslyn Ross - Hit in the back of the head with an axe by Arthur Clyde (Dreamt) Music Featured * New Rules by Dua Lipa Performed by "Lucky Guess," a band featuring Brittany, Jessica, Lily, and Bobby. Category:Murder: The TV Series Category:Roleplay Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1